godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Spartan
"You can still hold a sword! Spartans do not surrender!" - Kratos Greek History To be a Spartan is not only to be from Sparta, but to be a powerful warrior. At birth, any babies deemed weak are left to die, and the remainder are trained from age 7 to become some of the ancient world's finest soldiers. The name Spartan of course comes from the fact that the Spartans are from the city-state of Sparta. Spartans are known to be extremely fierce and unforgiving, and are taught from their earliest years never to surrender or show mercy. In the God of War Series God of War Kratos, the main character, is a Spartan himself. He grew up in the city, and rose to become its greatest general, leading his fellow Spartans to victory in many battles. Before the events of the first game, Kratos led Spartans in battle against the Barbarians led by the Barbarian King. The Spartans were outnumbered and were nearly slaughtered, but Kratos, in a desperate attempt to save himself and his army, called upon Ares, the God of War, who crushed the barbarians, allowing the Spartans to win. On this day, Kratos becomes who he is now and receives his famous Blades of Chaos. God of War: Ghost of Sparta Kratos wields a Spartan shield and spear during his conquest of Atlantis. No other role for Spartans is known. God of War: Betrayal Kratos is leading his fellow Spartans in war against unidentified Greek city. Spartan warriors are often seen seeking help or giving advice to their God, who takes the mortal form and marches alongside them. God of War Comics Captain Nikos, leader of the group of Spartan warriors, and a Spartan himself, was sent by the Spartan King to aid Kratos in his search for Ambrosia. He was wounded during battle with Herodius and his men. God of War II After killing Ares, Kratos became the new God of War. He was worshiped by the Spartans, to whom he become somewhat of an Immortal ruler and commander. Under his reign, they started a great war campaign and conquered many cities and towns, as seen in God of War: Betrayal. However, their campaign came to an end in Rhodes when Zeus attacked Kratos and stripped him of his powers. As an act of revenge for Kratos' defiance, Zeus soon attacked Sparta itself, destroying the city which already lost the protection of its God. However, after the events on the Island of Creation, Kratos succeeded in slaying the Sisters of Fate and was able to re-write the timeline, defeating Zeus and saving both his godly powers and Sparta. A notable warrior from the Spartan Army is Kratos' lieutenant, known as the Last Spartan, who plays an important role throughout God of War II. God of War III In God of War III, the ideology of the Spartan warrior is used in Kratos' arsenal. For one, his rage meter, Rage of Sparta, is fueled by his rage over the destruction of Sparta and his people by Zeus. With the Blades of Exile equipped, he also obtains a new magic ability called the Army of Sparta. When used, it summons the souls of Spartan warriors which momentarily form a phalanx around Kratos, stab their spears outward, causing serious damage and knocking back any enemies around him, and sending a torrent of arrows from above. Despite having saved his fellow Spartans from certain death by travelling back in time, they perished again after Poseidon's death flooded all of Greece. Related Pages *Sparta *Kratos *Last Spartan Category:Real Life Category:Characters Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War:Betrayal Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Series